Pranks Gone Wrong
by Redfeather of Thunderclan
Summary: A prank played that has gone terribly, utterly wrong. Will the relationship be fixed or will things completely fall apart? A Jean x Reader oneshot.


_Author here! Just to be clear this is a reader-insert fic, and you will be referenced by Y/n! (Your name, so insert your name there.) This is my first time writing a reader fic and my first time writing Jean! Let me know how I did. I tried to correct all errors, but if you see any, please let me know!_

_Bang! _

The doors to the mess hall swing open loudly, a disgruntled looking Jean barging through it. The chattering of the hall quieted as everybody looked towards Jean, some surprised and some rolling their eyes. I scooted further into my corner of my seat, keeping my head down. Eren looked over at me, raising his eyebrows.

"What the fuck did you do?" He whispered, trying not to catch Jeans attention.

"Oh you know… just stuff…" I mumbled out, sinking lower in my chair.

Jean's gaze flitted around the mess hall, hands curled into fists at his side, lips formed into a tight line. He finally spotted me curled up near Eren, his lips pulled back and a low growl rippled through him. He strode towards my seat angrily, my body tensed and froze the closer he got.

"W-wait! Jean! Don't do anything rash!" Marco called out, scrambling up to try and stop his friend.

Jean ignored him, his entire being solely focused on me. My brain screamed at me to get up, to do _something._ As soon as Jean reached the end of our table I came out of my reverie and shot up, scrambling backwards to put distance between us. But Jean shot forward, trapping me between him and the wall. I squeaked, pulling my hands up in front of my chest defensively.  
"You!' Jean growled out, one of his hands coming to rest on the back of my neck. He backed off slightly, eyes still glowering at me. I felt pressure suddenly as his hand gripped my jacket and forcibly pulled me into him, his other arm wrapped around my waist, preventing me from moving much. He growled again, and started to drag me towards the exit.

"W-wait, Jean! S-stop!" I exclaimed, my head whipping towards Marco, wide eyes begging him to help me. Marco just shook his head, mouthing a 'sorry' to me.

Jean continued to drag me out of the mess hall, grunting occasionally from the force of my struggling form. Eventually we got to an excluded part of the forest, trees surrounding us closely on all sides. He stopped and shoved me down and against a tree, leaning over me slightly.

My breath hitched in my throat, my wide eyes refusing to leave his beautiful amber ones. Jean growled, bringing a hand up to my head, gripping my hair tightly and pulling back on it slightly.

I flinched slightly, whimpering out an '_ow'_.

His other hand came to rest near my neck, parts of it leaning against my collarbone. His fingers gripped on my throat, making it difficult to breathe. Tears sprang to my eyes as I turned my face away, struggling to get out of his grasp. But his body pressed in closer as he sank to the ground, his legs on either side of me. I whimpered again, desperate to stop the pain from his tight grip on my hair.

"What. The. Fuck do you think you were doing?" He growled out, lips drawn back in a snarl. "What kind of fucking shitty prank was that you stupid bitch?"

"I'm sorry!" I whimpered out, my body writhing beneath him, wanting to get away from the humiliation of it all. _I didn't mean to make him mad! I just wanted to have some fun, to get him to lighten up._

"Y/n."

I whimpered, tears spilling out and onto my cheeks before I could stop them. I felt his hand loosen from my throat, a finger moving to lift up my chin.

"Y/n. Look at me." He commended, his voice sounded oddly desperate. I shook my head fiercely, a hiccup leaving the confines of my throat.

"I'm sorry!" I exclaimed again, desperate to make him forgive me, to avoid more pain. _The worst kind of pain, that someone you love can afflict._

"Please…" he murmured, his grip on my head loosened, pushing it into his chest for a light embrace.

I hiccupped again, the tears coming out faster as I sobbed in his chest. My hands stayed still, not daring to move and anger him again.

"It's okay.. It's okay.. I'm so sorry Y/n." Jean murmured out, rocking you gently.

I lifted my head up and brought my hands to his chest, attempting to push him back slightly. He moves back slowly, bringing a hand up to cup my chin, wiping away my tears lightly.  
"Shhh… It's okay Y/n, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Jean brought his other hand up to my head, petting my hair slightly. I whimpered and flinch back, my head still sore from where he was pulling on it.

"Hey…" Jean puts his hand back on my head, massaging it lightly. "Did I hurt you…?"

I give a small, fearful nod, another hiccup escaping me. I freeze and my breath hitches in my throat as I feel Jean lean forward, his breath hitting my forehead. I feel his lips graze it lightly before he fully kisses my forehead, and then kisses me again on the nose. "I'm sorry y/n."  
"I-idiot! W-why are you apologizing?" I hiccupped out, "I-I'm the one who made you a-angry."

Jean shakes his head, kissing me on the forehead again. "I overreacted, I'm sorry. "

I shake my head vehemently, hoping he didn't see the immense blush on my cheek. "N-no, I shouldn't have done that. Y-you had every right to be a-angry."

"You looked so scared.. I scared you, Y/n. I shouldn't have done that, that's the last thing I'd ever want to do." He leans back lightly, brushing a thumb over your lips. "I- uh… I love you, Y/n. I'm sorry I caused you pain, I understand if you hate me now."

"Y-you what? You l-love me?" I gasped out, my mouth open in shock. _Since when…_

Jean nods ferociously, running the back of his knuckles gently over my cheeks before pulling away.

"J-jean!" I whimpered out, my hands shooting out to grip his shirt pulling him to me again. The tears start cascading again, the sobs wracking my body. "I-I love you too! S-so much."

Jean breathed out a sigh of relief, taking my chin to pull me back slightly so he could look me in the eyes.  
"Oi, why are you crying idiot? I thought this was supposed to be a happy moment."  
I laugh at his brashness, my lips curling up into a smile. "Of course it is, Jean, of course it is." I lean my head into his shoulder again, smiling wider as I feel him kiss the top of my head.

_I guess Mikasa was right… Pranking him wasn't so bad_


End file.
